


Ti penso forte forte e forte ti vorrei

by Diana924



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Football | Soccer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Niccolò Fares non è mai stato un amante del calcio
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 17





	Ti penso forte forte e forte ti vorrei

Niccolò Fares non è mai stato un amante del calcio.

Come ogni maschio italiano conosce le regole, conosce le squadre più importanti e sa quando ci sono le partite ma da qui ad amarlo c’è un abisso. Per dire non ha mai avuto un calciatore preferito, la domenica non è mai andato allo stadio e sicuramente il mercoledì preferisce fare altro piuttosto che guardare la Champions.

Martino e gli altri contrabbandieri invece adorano il calcio, motivo per cui da quando lui e Martino fanno coppia fissa Niccolò ha dovuto includere di più il calcio nella propria vita, volente o nolente. Più che la partita gli piace seguire Martino però, osservare come il viso del suo ragazzo cambi ad ogni passaggio di palla, come i suoi occhi diventino espressive, el mani incapaci di stare ferme e come Martino urli e imprechi, c’è qualcosa di stranamente erotico in Martino Rametta che guarda la partita.

Per questo ha accettato di recarsi ad assistere alla partita di calcetto di Martino e degli altri, Martino spettatore è magnifico ma Martino calciatore lo è ancora di più. I muscoli che si tendono, gli occhi fissi sul pallone, le gambe muscolose che si muovono e i pantaloncini che non nascondono tutti, Niccolò si ritrova con un’erezione già a metà del primo tempo e si morde le labbra mentre sposta il giacchetto in maniera tale da nascondere il rigonfiamento piuttosto evidente nei pantaloni.

Non se ne accorge nessuno, tranne Sana che lo guarda, poi guarda Martino che ha appena passato la palla a Giovanni e poi scuote la testa divertita senza però farsi scappare una parola. Niccolò arriva alla fine della partita che quasi non ce la fa più, non sa più come sistemarsi e in testa ha almeno una decina di idee su cosa accadrà a breve, per fortuna Martino e gli altri hanno vinto, sicuramente Martino sarà d’ottimo umore, oh se lo sarà pensa prima di attenderlo fuori dagli spogliatoi.

La tentazione di entrare è tanta, trovarlo mentre si cambia o si fa la doccia. E se fosse rimasto solo … già immagina i baci dell’altro, sentire quei muscoli guizzanti sotto le sue carezze, quelle cosce allenate che lo stringono e il desiderio di Martino. Per fortuna la porta si apre nel momento giusto, proprio quando stava per perdersi in una fantasia di Martino e lui nella doccia, e lui in ginocchio intento a succhiare con forza il cazzo di Martino, li mortacci sua.

Gli altri poco lo degnano di un’occhiata, i soliti saluti di rito e di esultanza prima che Martino gli faccia segno di seguirlo nello spogliatoio, sembra un porno di quarta categoria ma a Niccolò in quel momento non importa affatto.

Quello che conta sono le labbra di Martino premute contro le sue, le mani che lo accarezzano ovunque e l’erezione di martino che preme contro il suo inguine. Per qualche istante si baciano e basta, l’eccitazione è paralizzante e lì non c’è nessuno eppure non riescono a fare un altro passo.

<< Sono felice che abbiate vinto se questa è la ricompensa >> dice Niccolò quando si separano per prendere aria.

<< Questo è solo l’allenamento amo’ >> risponde Martino prima di tonare ad assaltare le sue labbra, le mani che lentamente gli sbottano i jeans, quella sarà un’ottima serata pensa Niccolò.

Martino Rametta come ogni maschio medio italiano adora il calcio. Fin da bambino quando andava con suo padre a vedere le partite della Roma ogni domenica. Anche quando suo padre se n’è andato di casa le partite la domenica sono rimaste una costante, anzi per anni è stato l’unico luogo dove suo padre lo portava quando uscivano la domenica pomeriggio quando passava il week end da lui.

È devotamente tifoso della Roma, con poster der Pupone in camera e magliette da stadio, come dovrebbe essere. Come gli altri gioca a calcetto ma quello è più un passatempo per divertirsi con gli altri, compreso il povero Luchino declassato a portiere o a riserva. Anche quel giorno la partitella era un’amichevole, ma vincere è stato comunque grandioso, anche perché Niccolò era sugli spalti, sebbene ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel suo ragazzo.

Lo ha intuito quasi subito ma poi ha avuto altri pensieri e vincere gli ha dato una botta di adrenalina che deve smaltire, e lui sa come. Niccolò geme tra le sua labbra e Martino non riesce a trattenersi, lo desidera così tanto che fa quasi male. L’altro gli abbassa i pantaloni prima di gettare il cappotto da qualche parte mentre lui si libera della maglietta, ne ha così volta, Niccolò è il suo premio, il suo premio della vittoria.

<< Ho avuto un’idea >> gli dice Niccolò con un sorriso malizioso prima di fargli cenno di seguirlo verso le docce. Si è già fatto una doccia ma in quel momento non gli interessa, non mentre Niccolò lo spinge verso una delle docce per poi aprire la cannella e inginocchiarsi. E Martino è sicuro che il suo gemito di piacere si sia sentito per mezza Roma, Niccolò lo sta succhiando come una pornostar, non lo ha mai visto così bramoso, così desideroso di sentirlo dentro la propria bocca, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è abbandonarsi alle scariche di piacere e scopargli lentamente la bocca, gli occhi di Niccolò velati dal piacere ma fissi nei suoi.

L’orgasmo è quasi una liberazione per Martino, Niccolò si allontana al momento giusto e soffoca il suo gemito baciandolo un’altra volta, il suo sapore tra le labbra e l’acqua che cade ritmicamente tra i loro corpi.

<< Non pensare che sia finita così >> dichiara quando finalmente riesce a prendere fiato.

<< No? >> lo provoca Niccolò prima di voltargli e offrigli un’ottima visuale del suo fondoschiena, an’vedi ‘sto …

<< Assolutamente no >> risponde Martino.

Qualche istante dopo sono su una delle panche, sudati, eccitati e desiderosi di scopare il prima possibile. Per fortuna negli ultimi tempi Martino ha iniziato a girare portandosi ovunque lubrificante e preservativi, non sia mai dove ti può venire voglia di scoparti, o farti scopare, il tuo fidanzato. I bagni della scuola, lo spogliatoio della palestra, camera sua, camera di Niccolò, il bagno del regionale Roma – Bracciano, il sedile posteriore ovviamente, quello anteriore o ora anche gli spogliatoi di calcetto.

Niccolò sembra gradire, eccome se sembra gradire pensa Martino prima di cominciare a preparalo, sembra quasi che il corpo di Niccolò Fares sia stato creato per unirsi al suo, come se fossero davvero le due metà di un unico essere e sdolcinatezze simili.

Niccolò Fares sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena, oh se ne è valsa la pena si dice mentre sente l’erezione di Martino farsi strada dentro di lui, di solito lo fanno diversamente ma Martino ha vinto e questo può concederglielo, a lui piace in entrambi i modi ma Martino … lui è un discorso diverso.

<< Eri … così … eccitante … mi hai fatto eccitare prima … mentre eri sul campo >> ammette tra un gemito e l’altro prima che l’altro lo baci, un bacio da vittoria pensa Niccolò, poco importa che sia una partitella di calcetto della domenica, Martino ha vinto e lui è il suo premio.

<< Davvero? E quanto? Quanto ti ho fatto eccitare amo’? >> lo provoca Martino, e ad ogni domanda segue una spinta che gli fa vedere le stelle.

<< Non puoi immaginarlo … te vedevo in campo e volevo solo toccarti, e farmi scopare, o scoparti …. Cazzo!! >> è la sua risposta mentre Martino continua a colpire quel punto, ha bisogno di Martino, di sentirlo sopra di sé, accanto a sé, dentro di sé, oh ne ha così bisogno.

Martino si limita a ridere e quella risata lo eccita ancora di più, è così vicino, così vicino … così….

Sente l’altro tendersi e cercare le sue labbra, mentre un torpore familiare quasi lo annichilisce, in quel momento esistono solamente loro due, com’è giusto che sia.

l mal di schiena gli presenta il conto poco dopo quando Martino lo aiuta ad alzarsi, maledette panche dello spogliatoio, li morticci loro.

<< Tutto qui? >> è stato fantastico e quella è solo una provocazione inutile si dice ma gli occhi di Martino gli fanno capire che no, non hanno ancora finito. << Devi vincere più spesso allora >> aggiunge mentre si stanno rivestendo, per fortuna è già sera e nessuno è ancora entrato, per fortuna.

<< Stai sicuro che lo farò amo’, specialmente ora che so che effetti te faccio >> gli risponde Martino prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta. Quella si che sarà una serata da ricordare si dice Niccolò Fares, forse dovrebbe rivedere le sue idee sul calcio e passare dall’odiarlo al sopportarlo, forse.


End file.
